


mornings

by orphan_account



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 20:58:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8769106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: He feels Aomine’s arm thrown over his waist, his back pressed against Aomine’s chest, as Kise listens to his steady breathing. He wants to turn over, wants to look at and admire Aomine’s face, so Kise does just that.





	

Kise has to admit, he isn't the best with mornings.

His schedule is tightly packed, what with all the planned photoshoots, in addition to his first year at university which has proven to be intensely way more difficult than high school, Kise’s almost always exhausted, relying on coffee to stay alive.

Usually, when he wakes up first thing in the morning, the brain fog hits him real hard. Which is exactly why he’s contented to just lie there and bask in the comfort of his bed, before the reality of university (scary, right) pries into his senses. For Kise, to say getting out of bed is a struggle is a complete understatement. He has to practically crawl out of bed and drag his sleep-infused body across the carpeted floor to reach the bathroom. After that, he’s only fully awake when later he brews himself some delightful coffee to survive the day.

Although right now, the arm wrapped around Kise’s middle makes him think mornings aren’t all that bad.

Kise stirs awake, blinking the fogginess out of his eyes. When they eventually manage to focus even in his post-slumber state, he’s met with bright sunlight streaming in through the windows, the cream coloured curtains fluttering as a small breeze flows through them. 

He feels Aomine’s arm thrown over his waist, his back pressed against Aomine’s chest, as Kise listens to his steady breathing. He wants to turn over, wants to look at and admire Aomine’s face, so Kise does just that.

But the vice grip Aomine has around him is a problem.

Kise’s hand carefully moves down to Aomine’s, lacing their fingers together in one swift motion, before gently lifting Aomine’s fingers off of his waist. Kise tries his best to do so in the slowest way possible, so as to not wake him up. Once Aomine’s arm is somewhat off of his waist, he attempts to wiggle around to flip himself over, so that he's now facing his boyfriend. He disentangles his fingers from Aomine’s, letting Aomine resume the position of his arm over Kise’s waist. 

Kise smiles softly as he lifts his hand to gently brush Aomine’s navy blue hair to the side of his face. He looks peaceful, calm, words that Kise would have never thought he would use to describe him. 

It’s rare that the two of them even have spare time, so it’s a miracle that they even got to meet up this time around. Aomine goes to a university in Tokyo, and is obviously in the basketball club. Well, he loves the sport (all thanks to Seirin for reviving his love for it) and has to stay back for practice often. Aomine has realised he can’t afford to slack off in university, not like how he cruised through high school. Not the good kind of cruising (getting straight As), but the bad kind of cruising (failing almost everything and not giving a shit).

Kise goes to a university in Kanagawa, and even though Tokyo and Kanagawa are about an hour ride from each other if you take the train, Kise and Aomine’s schedules stubbornly just do not match. Sometimes they manage to sneak a skype call here and there, but it doesn’t come close to seeing each other in person.

He treasures all the times they’re able to meet up, and although he doesn’t like being called the sappy one of the two (to be fair, they’re both equally as sappy), he really does.

Kise can't help but think confessing to Aomine during their second year of high school has been the best decision he’s ever made in his life.

Aomine slowly opens his eyes, only to find golden eyes staring right back at his. 

Kise beams, “Ah, good morning, Aominecchi! How was your sleep?”

Aomine blinks several times to let his eyes adjust to the light. “Morning, babe. It was alright, of course being next to you made it better.” The words raspy, making Kise's stomach flip. 

Mornings aren’t all that bad.


End file.
